Alyss Shepherd
Basic info Alyss Shepherd is a tribute made a Annamisasa. She is from district 8. She has been in a around 5 games and has been placed 13th as her higest placing. Information Name: Alyss Shepherd Gender female District: 8 Age 15 Weapon: Awl, Spear, (Words) Skills: Intelligens, karisma (making people like her with words, hurting people with words), analysing people and situations Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, brute strength, Fears: Snakes Physical Description: A little smaller than most 15-year-old, pale, red, dark blue eyes, slim but not thin, dosen't have many muscels Strategy Get a whip, a backpack and maybe some spears if there are any close by but she will not go near the cornacopia. She will run away when the careers starts to kill and she will not get within reach of a career. She will hide out and only attack if she is discoverd or if someone comes very close to her. What did they do in Private Trianing Session? Showed of her spearthrowing but she did not do her best so that she could get a medium score instead of a high one so that the careers would not go for her Personality: Alyss is a bubbly and friendly girl most of the time. However if you get ger really mad she will use a special talent of her's and hurt you by choosing the right words. She likes to socialies but mostly with people she has already "analysed". She can turn from being sweet and cute to serious and respondsable in seconds which makes her a hard person to read. She is very determinated when she decides that she wanna get something done. She knows when to be stubborn and when to let go. Backstory: For some reason Alyss has always been able to really hurt people with her words. She has always been good and quick at analysing others finding their weak spots and then hurt them with her words. She can also do the oppersite and make people really like her. She is adopted lived in d8 with her parents and her six other adopted siblings. Her parents were very favorising and would give most food to the one they liked the most and give child presents and such. She used her talent to quickly be the favorite but she knew that they others was being treated bad. One day at the dinnertable she saw how her brother Travis on 10 was giving almost no food. She stood up and scould her parents for 10 minuets strait and then she walked to her room, Now she was the one to receive less food but Travis started to share his food with her. She played on the ocarina that parents gave her before she scould them. She made okay money by playing on the streets. She saved up and at last bought Travis his biggest wish in the world. A guitar. They started to play together on street and after pratice they ended up making very good profit and they had enough to get food everyday and even buy some stuff for themself. Only Travis came to see her when the tribute should talk to there loved ones. Token: A soprano ocarina. It's tied in a string around her neck Trivia *One of the only tributes I created were I didn't make up my backstory at first. I was inspired by a tribute being able to hurt with words and the backstory came to mind later. *Alyss us named after Alyss Mainwaring from the rangers apprentice whom also has a talent with words Category:15 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Characters